1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer vision technique. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for correcting three-dimensional distortion error.
2. Description of Related Art
Applications employing a portable computing device, such as a smart phone, are becoming increasingly popular to perform many different tasks due to their portability. An image reading technology and distortion correction method is among one of the applications available to the portable computing devices. With increasing popularity to portable computing devices, many office electronics including an image scanner are being replaced by such technologies.
Accurately correcting a perspective image into a flat image offers many practical uses. For example, capturing an image of a document with a smart phone may cause perspective distortion in the three-dimensional field. If the distortion is corrected accurately, one can benefit from having not to bother with the use of a conventional scanner. Nowadays, portable computing devices offer many practical advantages over other type of electronic devices mainly due to their portability.
One of the problems associated with currently available image scanning applications for portable computing devices is that many of the applications cause perspective distortion. In addition, currently available image scanning applications fail to accurately correct a perspective distortion and deduce page boundaries. In most instances, a relatively non-portable scanner is still being used for quality results.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for accurately correcting a three dimensional distortion of an image using a portable electronic device. A need also exists for a method for accurately calculating a document boundary, providing a high quality result to the users. A further need exists for a method not only allowing an accurate three dimensional distortion corrections and document boundary calculations but also performing such tasks in a speedy manner.